1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer system having data collection to peripherally units for rapid start-up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems, in particular telephone exchange systems, need start-up systems (recovery systems) which, when a computer system is being commissioned, or following the occurrence of an alarm, reproduce once more as quickly as possible a state of software and hardware that is suitable for the operation of the computer system. Starting up the computer system is necessary when it is first switched on, when the computer installation program system is changed or following a system failure. In the case of a computer system whose structure comprises a central processor system and peripheral processor systems, the system start-up is controlled by the central processor system of the computer system. The central processor system in this case in particular controls the necessary reloading of the peripheral processor systems with data (code data, control data and so on).